Sign Here
by seastar529
Summary: Apparently magic can't wait until after class, Joey gets transported somewhere and has a talk with Red Eyes Black Dragon. What will he learn? Read and Review Please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Yamis- Yami, Bakura, Marik

Hikaris- Yugi, Ryou, Malik

* * *

Joey yawned a little as the teacher went on and on about whatever ancient ruin she was interested in today. Usually he was all for listening to these lectures since, after all those adventures with Yami and Yugi, he had developed a taste for learning about all the civilizations that could and would probably make some kind of magic in their lives.

 _Jono!_

The blond whipped around, trying to find whoever said that. All he could see were the confused faces of his classmates. Behind him, he saw Yami was staring at him in worry. Bakura and Marik seemed to be laughing at him too (good naturedly though since the three of them were turning out to be good friends), but he didn't care about them. The voice was so familiar to him, and where had he heard that name before?

"Is there something wrong Mr. Wheeler?" the teacher asked annoyed.

"No ma'am." he answered when suddenly the scene changed around him.

Around him were stone walls and shadows. Where was he? This was getting really freaky. He pinched himself, ouch! He really wasn't asleep? This was too impossible not to be a dream!

 _Jono!_

The voice again? Seriously, who was that? It sounded familiar to him, it was like a mother or father or sister or brother. Joey stepped forward, his body seeming to know exactly where to go. For some reason he felt safe here, like there was no way something could hurt him as long as he stayed within this place.

Further into, what the blond believed was a cave, it opened up into a large room. Or at least it appeared to be large, since Joey could only see to a few feet in front of him where an altar sat with a fire blazing behind it. He walked up to the altar, on it was a knife and a piece of parchment (he knew that from one of the history classes he didn't sleep through) that looked an awful lot like a contract. It had a bunch of words he couldn't understand for the life of him and a signature, 'Jono'.

"You've finally made your way back to us Jono." the voice was definitely male now, Joey looked up and through the fire he could see the shining crimson eyes within a black head.

"Red Eyes!" Joey exclaimed. He had the urge to run through the fire and hug the beast tighter than anything else.

"That is only my clan name, dear Jono." Red Eyes said softly, sounding both amused and a little disappointed. "I suppose you would not remember my real name, it seems like you are still trapped within the fog of reincarnation." He sighed. "My name is Ammon. I'm glad that despite the lack of memories you were able to find your way back home Jono."

"Why do you keep calling me Jono?" the blond asked, "My name is Joey, you've been dueling with me for a while now."

"Ah yes, my apologies." Red Eyes, no Ammon said, "I forget that humans change names sometimes when they reincarnate." He sighed, "I want to change my name too!"

"Why? It sounds like a great name!" Joey replied deciding not to ask questions about whatever reincarnation thing they were talking about, it would only confuse him.

"It means unseen or concealed." Ammon answered. "I just want something simple that doesn't mean to be unseen."

"You said something about a clan right?" Joey asked and when the dragon nodded he said, "Do any of them use 'Red Eyes'?"

Red Eyes seemed to stare at him, "I just said it is the clan name, so no one actually uses it as a name."

"Then why don't I call you Red Eyes?" Joey asked, "Its simple and says exactly what needs to be said. That you're an awesome dragon that has red eyes."

The black dragon's voice took an amused tone, "I'll think about it, but that's not why I called you here." It looked at the parchment prompting Joey to follow its gaze. Joey's eyes widened, he could read the words now. "That is the contract of the clan, Joey, and the only human to ever sign it was your last life Jono. He promised to protect the clan, just as the clan promises to protect the person who signed this document. He promised to honor our choices, just like we would honor his. He promised to help us when we were in need, just like he could use any of our clan whenever he needed us or wanted to talk with us."

"Is that why I can practically feel a connection between us?" Joey asked, because since he had gotten that card he could feel the almost soul deep connection with the monster.

The dragon lifted up his head and roared, and it did not sound very happy. "I should have never trusted those gods when they said that you would remember easily." He sounded so angry, "No Joey we are not connected just because of this contract. This contract connects you with the rest of the clan, my brothers and sisters with red eyes. You are connected with me because we are partners, I am your spirit monster… the monster that you were born with. A long time ago all humans had one, and could summon them at will…. but it seems that as the times changed so did thoughts about magic. Now it seems that only a few still possess the heart and soul for magic, and thankfully you are one of them."

"So let me get this straight." Joey said. "I was born with magic, like the Yamis and Hikaris? And my spirit monster is you, which is probably why I was allowed to contract with the rest of the clan as well. And now, since the last me signed you're probably asking if I want to sign the thingy as well?"

"You got most of it." Red Eyes, Joey decided that was what he would think of him, seemed pretty proud. "You really don't need to sign it again, but the bond with our clan would strengthen if you did. If you don't it means nothing to me and I will just show you around our home."

Joey picked up the knife, "Do I have to sign it in blood?" He made a face. Red Eyes laughed a bit. He sighed and let, what he hoped, was knowledge from his previous life guide his hand. He cut the tip of his pointer finger and put it to the page. He signed 'Joseph Wheeler' right under 'Jono' as neatly as he could.

Immediately he felt a shock of _something_ go through him. The fire flared and the shadows receded to the far ends of the room letting the humongous cavern show for the first time. Obviously not all the Red Eyes Clan was there but chicks were wrestling around (except one who decided it wanted to follow Joey and Red Eyes around and bite at Joey's heels), other dragons who looked like Red Eyes were going about their business talking (Red Eyes growled possessively under his breath at them), and more dragons that Joey didn't know the name of were around the room (Red Eyes said one day that he would know all of them well). They all gave him smiles and nods as he walked by though, no matter what they were doing.

In one corner were a bunch of piles one of trinkets, one of books, one of gold, and one for whatever else was in there; the piles was probably bigger than Joey's apartment. One book on the edge of the book pile caught his eye, it had the Millennium Eye on its cover.

Red Eyes saw where he was looking, "Look at all the things at your disposal, Master. Isn't it great. We could teach you so much magic, shadow magic, light magic, dragon magic, and more!"

"When did you start calling me master Red Eyes?" Joey questioned. Though he was actually thinking about magic, could he really learn how to use it?

"You are my master Joey." Red Eyes pointed out. "Oh before I forget give me your hand." Joey held up his bleeding hand, and Red Eyes tilted his head down. As soon as Red Eyes' head and Joey's hand met a light shined and the cut on Joey's hand healed instantly, "I know it was small but I would rather not scar you."

Joey shrugged and they continued walking.

Finally Red Eyes sighed, "One day you will fully remember your past, the adventures, and the rest of the clan. I can't wait until that happens." He turned to Joey with kindness in his eyes, "Thank you for finding your way back, I was scared you never would." His head came down again to nuzzle Joey affectionately. "Before you go I want to give you something, it was a treasure from your, no Jono's, village before it was destroyed." He lifted his claw and dropped into Joey's hands a ring with the Eye of Horus on it. Joey clutched it tightly, yeah he definitely felt some attachment to this ring.

"Um question, how do I get out of here?" the blond asked.

"Mr. Wheeler I would appreciate it if you would get up!"

Joey sat back in his seat quickly, breathing a little harder in fright. 'It was all a dream?' he thought disappointedly.

"Please Mr. Wheeler, get out of my classroom. The bell has rung." the teacher sounded very angry. "And if you sleep in my class again, you will find yourself in detention."

"Sorry." he said, grabbing his stuff and walking out of the room. "Bye ma'am." As soon as he was outside he was faced with three yami's standing in his way, "Uh hey guys, shouldn't we get to lunch?"

Yami stared at him for a second then turned to Bakura, "I definitely sensed some shadow magic from him earlier. Its lesser right now, but earlier it surged."

Joey froze a bit, was it not a dream? "Really?"

Marik laughed a little, "It was awesome Wheeler, when you were doing whatever you were doing, your magic surged and scared all of our hikaris and Kaiba really bad. They jumped!" Marik stopped for a moment, "Okay so Kaiba didn't just so much as stop moving for a second in surprise but I think that's his equivalent to extreme surprise so good job!" He gave the blond a thumb's up, then his tone got a little darker, "But don't scare my hikari again, got it?"

Joey nodded a little fearfully.

"What's in your hand?" Bakura questioned, "You've been clenching it like a lifeline since you woke up."

Joey looked down, so he was. He opened his fist painfully, the ring Red Eyes gave him was there and the Eye of Horus was imprinted on his palm.

Bakura stared at it with recognition, greed, anger, and sadness. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Red Eyes gave it to me," Joey answered not wanting to say anything else just yet. His companions looked a little confused.

"Bakura do you know this ring?" Yami asked cautiously.

The white haired male shrugged, "It looks like a ring my village treasured before it was destroyed." Joey stiffened a little, thankfully Yami was the only one who caught it. "What happened Wheeler, why were you oozing shadow magic?"

Joey told them the story only leaving out his previous name and about the ring. By the end the yamis were in shock.

Yami blinked, "I knew you had shadow magic, but I never imagined you would awaken it."

Marik nodded, "Good job blondie, none of us thought you were going to develop your shadow powers."

Joey scratched his head in embarrassment.

Yami smiled warmly, "Guess we'll just have to teach you how to use your magic one day."

"Really?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Course." the other yamis said.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading,**_

 _ **Please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts.**_


End file.
